Truck Stop 2 - The Smutty Sequel
by HippyWhippy
Summary: First attempt at writing smut in 600 years so bear with me here. You don't have to read the first one to read this one. Basically just the aftermath of what happened at the Truck Stop, while Alfred and Arthur are in a relationship.


As suspected, Alfred's treasure trail was a thing of beauty. Arthur only knew, of course, because of the time he spent shirtless in Arthur's apartment.  
They were both pretty liberal with their nudity, although Alfred believed, and Arthur agreed, that the altogether was better. They'd slept in the same bed naked at least twice, the heat washing over them when Alfred refused to release his sweaty grip on Arthur's waist.  
They hadn't _slept together _yet- hadn't even _spoken _about it. But Alfred had bought lubricant and condoms and stashed them in Arthur's dresser drawer, and he was okay with that.  
Alfred was away a lot, but that was fine. Arthur worked a lot. Their schedules flowed together nicely, and the two of them spent a lot of their days' sleeping together.  
There had been times when Arthur had come back from work and Alfred was already in his apartment- _his_ apartment, which was much better than Alfred's own- half naked and hair wet from his shower. Times when he no longer smelt like sweat and grease and whatever cargo he was hauling during the night. Times when he smelt like Arthur's own soap and shampoo.  
Those were the times when Arthur thought that _maybe _Alfred was _just tired _enough to find him as appealing as Arthur found him.  
Those were the times when Alfred smiled widely when he saw him and jumped his bones. This was one of those times.  
"Long day?"  
"_Long night._" He lamented, agreeing nonetheless, and Alfred, still in his stupid liberty boxers, tilted his head back and kissed him pulling him forward by his belt loops. "Francis had the afternoon off and decided to come bother me."  
Alfred made a humming noise against his mouth. "Mm. Mmhm. Tell me about it, get undressed."  
He stripped off his clothes as he spoke, and Alfred hovered above him, touching his skin as he bared it too him. "He doesn't even eat the food we serve there- I mean, sometimes he eats yogurt, but-" He laughed and sighed, tilting his head, giving Alfred better access to his neck. "D-Don't be greedy, Alfred." He said affectionately, reaching forward to remove the other mans' glasses.  
"I missed you today." He said. He smiled, and he might have been ten instead of twenty seven, but then he kissed Arthur again, hard and hot, and the illusion was gone. "I've got a long trip coming up and I'll miss you even more."  
He pulled Arthur onto the bed with him, each kiss long and slow and languid. Alfred could say things with his mouth on skin that he never could with words.  
"I was thinkin'," He continued, pulling Arthur up so that he was straddling his waist. "That maybe tonight we could have sex."  
He certainly didn't beat around the bush, did he? But Arthur didn't mind. "Are you sure?" He teased, lifting and dropping his hips a little so he brushed against Alfred's crotch before fitting his semi-erection snugly in the curve of his ass. Alfred gripped his thighs. "I'm sure I'll be all you'll be able to think about while you're away."  
Al gave a strained laugh. "Believe me, Arthur. Since the day I've met you- I don't think I've ever thought so hard about someone in my life. Should we do it like this?" He asked, hair forming a halo around his head on the pillow. Arthur groaned inwardly, because _yes_- he was smitten.  
To cover up his own quivering heart, he answered with, "Naturally you want _me _to do all the work."  
Alfred laughed. "Babe, I love you. I don't care _how _we do it."  
He ground his jean-clad ass down onto Alfred's crotch, and the man beneath him groaned throatily. Grinning, Arthur repeated the action. "This is fine."  
"Fine," He agreed, already beginning to pant. "C'mere."  
He pulled Arthur down into a kiss, braced over him, and his hands slid up his sides, resting easily on his hips, pushing his hips up to meet Arthur's. Their bodies slotted together, slid against each other, and it was nice. To just kiss for the sake of kissing and rubbing against each other.  
Arthur spread his hands up Alfred's body, from his bellybuttons to his nipples, moving slow.  
"Air, air." Arthur gasped, pushing himself up suddenly.  
"Weak old man." Alfred teased, laughing.  
In retaliation, Arthur moved forward, baring all his weight down onto Alfred's stomach instead. "So sorry, what was that?" He asked, when Alfred let out a gasp of surprise, the breath being forced from him. "What are you on about lad? You don't need to _breathe_."

He let out something between a wheeze and a cough, gripping Arthur's shoulders and flipping them, tossing Arthur onto the bed. He squawked in protest, causing Alfred to break into a fit of giggles- which, inevitably, led to Arthur laughing too.  
"You git." He slapped his bare chest, snickering. "You're ruining the moment."  
"Hey, I'm _always _in the mood for you."  
He snorted. "Horny bastard."  
Alfred laughed. "That was _meant _to be romantic. It came out a little wrong."

Instead of mocking them, for once, Alfred laid small kisses to Arthur's nose and brow, crawling over  
to the dresser before pulling Arthur back up onto him. "You still wanna ride, right?"  
He unbuttoned his jeans, sitting back on Alfred's thighs so he could slide them off his legs. (People always neglected to mention, of course, how awkward it was to have your partner help tug your skinny jeans off.)  
He was now naked, knees sharp on either side of Alfred's hips, and only then did the mans' demeanour change. He'd _seen _him naked before, they'd _slept _naked before, holding each other. Arthur saw his reaction and could do _nothing _if not _laugh_. "Nervous, lad?"  
"No." He insisted. "You just look _really _good."  
"Crap on." He rolled his eyes, popping the lid on the lubricant and coating his own fingers, raising himself up higher onto his knees.  
Alfred's eyes widened a little more. "What are you doing?"  
"I _told _you I'd be doing all the work." He said, reaching down between his legs to prod at his hole. Surprised, Al opened his mouth to speak, but he pushed in to the knuckle and whimpered, and Al didn't say much of anything at all, other than, "Ahm."  
Arthur didn't waste time, twisting his finger, thrusting it, adding more only to quickly scissor them, throwing his head back and letting out a strangled noise of need.  
He'd- oh _fuck _– He'd definitely done thing by himself before, if the way he kept moaning and swearing was an indication. Satisfied after what felt like an eternity of work, he moved back again, slicking up Alfred's erection and rolling the condom down. "You good?"  
He nodded a bit too fast, Arthur noted. At least his enthusiasm was cute.  
Arthur lined them up, dropping down slowly. His breath caught in his throat and he bit his lip. He couldn't take it all, yet, but he sunk down as much as he could before kneeling up, sliding almost all the way off him and wincing at the lost. He peeked down at Alfred- cheeks red and eyes glassy- before dropping back down, settling comfortably on his lovers' lap, taking him to the hilt.  
He rose and let himself fall again, jerking his hips a little every few strokes, causing Alfred to make a little whimpering noise in the back of his throat. Alfred's hands found his waist, gripping it. He started jerking his hips up too, riding out each thrust, making the movements smoother, although every so often Arthur would raise himself just a little too high and break the rhythm.  
The bed springs squeaked with each movement, and Alfred's hands moved from his thigh to his ass, squeezing it. He sped up, movements jerkier, but it was just as good. It was _better_. Alfred thrust up his hips and _finally _hit Arthur's prostate, making him shiver and drop a little, legs weak and unprepared. "Is that it?" He didn't wait for Arthur to reply. "Is it good? Tell me it's good."  
"It's good, it's good- Do- do that again, please!"  
"You feel really good too, Arthur." Their bodies worked a little faster, Arthur riding him harder.  
They were getting faster, but at least they were quiet. –Unless the neighbours minding the creak of bed springs and the thump of the bedframe against the wall. ….Arthur made a mental note to do something nice for his neighbours later.  
Arthur shuddered at the feeling of Alfred going stiff beneath him, being his body gave a sharp jolt and he gave a little spasm inside him. He smiled up at Arthur apologetically has he thrust his hips up a few more times, riding out his orgasm.  
His hand wrapped around Arthur's neglected erection, pumping it as he moved his hips up, aiming for the prostate. It was sloppy and messy, but within a minute he was coming over Alfred's chest.

"We have to shower separately."  
Alfred whined, tossing the tissue aside. "_Why_?"  
He groaned, arching his back. "Because you cannot keep your hands to yourself."  
Looking thoughtful for a moment, Alfred suddenly went a little pink. "Oh."  
"What?"  
"I don't think I'm going to be able to stop thinking about you the whole time I'm away."  
Facing away from him, Arthur grinned to himself. That sounded absolutely lovely, actually. "Go have a _shower, _lad. Don't take too long, now."  
Before he did, Alfred reached across the bed and gripped Arthur's shoulder, turning him so they were facing. "Before I forget."  
"Hm?"  
He kissed him. "I love you."  
Blushing and happy, Arthur waved him away. "_Go_."  
"I _love _you." He repeated in a sing-song voice, making his way over to the en suite. "Tell me you love me too~!"  
Arthur laughed. "I love you too. Idiot." He added, just for good measure.  
Alfred winked at him, walking backwards into the bathroom, grinning like a cat that got the cream. He flopped on the bed, exhausted. "I'm sure Francis is going to have a lot to say about me tomorrow." He muttered, knowing that the man had a _radar _for these kinds of things.  
_It_ _doesn't matter_, he supposed, smiling to himself. _–I probably look positively radiant. _


End file.
